Nuestra ultima noche
by Mother-EarthBound Fan
Summary: Version mas fiel al juego. Lo que ocurre entre los gemelos la misma noche de la tragedia y una noche antes de que Claus fuera a buscar al Mecha-Drago para vengar a su mama TWIN SLASH, SHOTA


Disclaimer: Primero lo primero, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad del grandioso Shigesato Itoi

Aclarado esto, les comentare que esta saga no es muy conocida que digamos, ya que según lo que he visto en los sitios de internet dedicados a este juego, Nintendo no le ha hecho mucha publicidad... es una lastima porque en realidad vale la pena

Y bueno, pues como todo fan, quiero escribir una historia de uno de mis videojuegos favoritos, Earthbound, Mother en Japón. Todos los fics que he visto de esta saga están en ingles y no son muchos que digamos. En fin, espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews.

Y si son consejos y/o criticas mejor. Futura escritora en entrenamiento :P

Les aviso que es slash, shota. Pido amablemente que a aquellos a los que no les guste, no lo lean.

Disfruten

Todos los habitantes de Tazmily eran como una enorme familia. Compartían felicidad y alegrías y aquellos problemas y tristezas que afectaran a uno, por más pequeños que fueran, afectaban a todos...

Habían pasado unas horas desde la tragedia y desafortunadamente, debido a su justificado pero salvaje comportamiento, Flint se encontraba inconsciente en la cárcel de Tazmily. Los gemelos, Lucas y Claus se encontraban ya en su casa, gracias a Tessie, la amable chica que había cuidado de ellos desde que los encontraron y que por obvias razones, no permitió que vieran a su padre en ese estado.

El chico de cabellos dorados, aun impactado por lo que hace unas horas atrás, el y su hermano habían vivido, se encontraba llorando. Gracias a su carácter, Claus era el único que se mantenía tranquilo y serio. El tambien había llorado la dolorosa perdida de su mamá pero, a diferencia de su hermano Lucas, el sabia que el llorar no iba a traer de vuelta a su madre.

No importaba cual fuera la situación, el chico de cabello ámbar jamás había permitido que la tristeza invadiera su corazón. Sin embargo, siendo esta la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una ocasión asi, se cuestionaba... estaba seguro de que su familia nunca le había hecho mal a nadie y para el, esta desgracia simplemente no era justa... después de todo, Hinawa no solo era amada por su familia, sino tambien por todos los habitantes de Tazmily

Aun no sabia el porque, un Drago, que se suponía eran criaturas muy tranquilas y extremadamente amistosas, había hecho eso y peor aun, uno de los mismos Dragos con los que había jugado esta misma mañana. Esta tambien era la primera vez en que se sentía decepcionado, el consideraba a esas criaturas sus amigos pero después de lo que le hicieron a su madre, ahora se han convertido en el enemigo...

Esa injusticia no se podía quedar asi, simplemente el no lo iba a permitir. En cuanto pudiera, buscaría la daga casera de su padre y junto con algunos víveres, la dejaría preparada. Estaba decidido... mañana por la mañana, después de sacar a su padre de la cárcel, iría directamente a buscar a ese Drago, determinado a vengarla. Lo hubiera hecho después de ya haberse tranquilizado pero, la situación en la que se encontraba el resto de su familia se lo impidió.

Se vio forzado a dominar los deseos de vengar a su madre en ese mismo momento, no podía dejar a su hermano solo... no asi... quizás si su padre estuviera con ellos, lo habría hecho pero, desafortunadamente no era asi...

La otra razón que lo detenía, era que ahora por fin ambos se habían confesado su amor. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro al recordar aquel día... pero no fue por mucho, ya que en estos momentos debía darle mas prioridad a sus instintos de hermano mayor que a los de pareja. Por el bien de ambos pero más por el de Lucas, decidió tranquilizarse y olvidar por el momento lo que iba a hacer mañana, dirigiéndose donde el chico de cabellos dorados, que aun lloraba abatidamente.

Envolviéndolo suavemente en sus brazos, lo recargo con ternura sobre su pecho, una vez asi, comenzó a frotarle la espalda suavemente, esperando que el gentil gesto lo ayudara a calmarse. Si nada de esto hubiera pasado, a Claus le hubiera encantado quedarse asi con él mas tiempo y estaba seguro de que a Lucas tambien pero, tristemente no podía, el mismo se había dado una misión... misión que estaría dispuesto a cumplir aunque le costara la vida...

El chico de cabello ámbar fue sacado inmediatamente de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de su gemelo menor

-Claus... –Hablo Lucas, ya un poco más tranquilo, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mirada para ver a su compañero, mostrando aquellos preciosos ojos azules, rodeados de un ligero color rojo

-Shhh, todo estará bien, tranquilo... yo sigo aquí contigo –Dijo Claus con ternura, regresándole la mirada y limpiándole cariñosamente las pequeñas lagrimas que no habían logrado recorrer por completo su mejilla, para besarle después suavemente la frente

-Lucas... entiendo perfectamente como te sientes, ya que, yo me siento igual pero... recuerda que en estos momentos es cuando debemos ser más fuertes, vamos hermano, anímate –Pidió el chico de cabello ámbar, momentos después y de nuevo con Lucas entre sus brazos

-Claus...

-Mmm, estoy seguro de que mamá diría lo mismo que yo si aun estuviera aquí

Inmediatamente después de haber oído eso, Lucas bajo su mirada, deprimiéndose una vez mas

-Debes tener hambre... vamos, preparare omelettes

-... esta bien...

Adelantándose, Claus fue directamente a la alacena y comenzó a sacar todo lo que iba a ocupar, mientras tanto, Lucas puso la mesa. Terminada aquella labor, se sentó pesadamente en la silla, recostando sus brazos y su cabeza sobre esta. Por la manera en que lo hizo, Claus sabía que su gemelo ya se encontraba exhausto y que a pesar de que ya había pasado un tiempo, aun estaba destrozado por la desgracia que les había ocurrido.

No era la primera vez que el chico de cabello ámbar veía asi a Lucas y como era de esperarse, simplemente no lo soportaba, mucho menos ahora que se habían convertido en una pareja. Desafortunadamente lo único que podía hacer por el momento era esperar a que ambos estuvieran ya en su cama para asegurarle de nuevo que, aunque por el momento estuvieran los dos solos, todo estaría bien, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, al mismo tiempo en que acariciara amorosamente su delicado cuerpo con sus labios y manos, relajándolo

Claus comenzó a comer su omelette tranquilamente pero, después de notar que Lucas solo observaba el suyo tristemente con el tenedor en la mano, se preocupo una vez mas

-Lucas... por favor come algo... necesitas recuperar la energía perdida

-... ... lo se... pero es que...

-Se que no tienes ganas pero... por favor come... sabes que es lo que mamá querría

-...

-Veras que te sentirás mejor después de haber comido algo

El silencio fue lo único que Claus recibió como respuesta

-Lucas... –Dijo Claus, mirando a su hermano con tristeza y preocupación

-... esta bien...

Viendo que su compañero empezaba a comer, el chico de cabello ámbar, sonrió, sintiéndose aliviado. Terminada la cena, ambos se levantaron y antes de que Claus diera un paso, Lucas ya se encontraba recargado tiernamente en el, abrazándolo, cosa que, a el gemelo mayor no le sorprendió en lo absoluto pero, por la forma en que lo hizo, este se dio cuenta de que Lucas aun buscaba consuelo.

Antes de comenzar a caminar para dirigirse hacia la habitación de sus padres, Claus lo cobijo en sus brazos una vez mas y acaricio con dulzura la parte de atrás de la cabeza de su pequeño hermano

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?... –Pregunto momentos después el chico de cabellos dorados, con la voz quebrada -Extraño mucho a mamá, quisiera que estuviera aquí...

-Lucas... –Pronuncio en voz baja Claus, apoyando su mejilla sobre la cabeza de su amado, al mismo tiempo que aumentaba ligeramente la intensidad del abrazo

-Sabia que no debíamos de haber ido con el abuelo, no sin-

El chico de cabellos dorados se disponía a decir mas pero, fue obligado a detener sus labios, debido a que otro par, ya muy bien conocido por el, se habían colocado repentina pero suavemente sobre los suyos para iniciar una vez mas la ya tambien bien conocida muestra de amor conocida como beso. Cuando Claus escucho gemir de placer a Lucas por quinta vez, se detuvo para inmediatamente tomarlo de las manos y una vez mas, lo observo con dulzura y amor en sus ojos

-Veras que todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo –Dijo Claus, para después besar cariñosamente aquellas manos que tenia en las suyas

-Confía en mi, aunque, ya no tengamos a mamá... sabes que aun tenemos a papá, nos tenemos el uno al otro y a Boney. Tambien sabes que no importa que pase, yo jamás permitiré que algo malo te pase

-Oh, Claus...

-Te amo Lucas

-Yo tambien te amo Claus

-Vamos a dormirnos ya

-Esta bien

Ya en la habitación de sus padres y después de haber hecho su rutina nocturna, los gemelos se dirigieron hacia su cama. Aun con pesar, Lucas se sentó en su lado y permaneció en silencio, que, de vez en cuando era cortado por suspiros llenos de tristeza. Desde muy pequeño, Lucas siempre había sido muy frágil emocionalmente, pero no era nada que un buen omelette y una caricia de su madre no curara.

Sin embargo, esta vez, ambos sabían que mamá no estaba aquí para ellos y por el momento su padre no se encontraba disponible. Sinceramente no tenían idea de que iba a ser de ellos a partir de ahora.

Pero Claus sabia a la perfección que no podía permitir que esas preocupaciones le afectaran a el y a su hermano... no esta noche... en el fondo se encontraba consciente de que, por lo que tenia planeado mañana, esta iba a ser la ultima noche en que su amado hermano y el estuvieran juntos... cosa que no era necesario que el chico de cabellos dorados supiera... al menos no por ahora...

A pesar de su atrevida forma de ser, cuando se trataba de Lucas, el chico de cabello ámbar sabia que debía ser muy delicado y gentil. No había duda alguna, esta noche debía hacerla lo más especial posible para ambos...

Con ese pensamiento en mente, el chico de cabello ámbar se coloco enfrente de su hermano, poniéndose a la altura de su rostro y observándolo intensamente a los ojos, limpiándole una vez mas las lagrimas para después acariciar su mejilla. Debido a que no era la primera vez que Claus lo miraba asi, el chico de cabellos dorados sabia que es lo que su hermano tenia en mente

-Claus... no... no podemos... no después de lo que sucedió... –Hablo Lucas, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad y física para mantener a su hermano a distancia

El que su hermano le hiciera sentir físicamente que lo amaba, al mismo tiempo que se lo decía, era una de las cosas que el gemelo menor había vuelto de sus favoritas. Sabían que lo suyo, simplemente por el hecho de ser hermanos gemelos no podía ser, al menos no enfrente de la sociedad...

Lucas al principio no se encontraba seguro y de hecho tenia miedo, ya que sabia que tambien estaba mal pero Claus lo tranquilizo diciéndole que no importaba si lo suyo estaba prohibido por cuestiones familiares, si el amor de aquellos que se amaban, era real y sincero, lo cual asi era, entonces estaba bien.

Era por esa misma razón que, desde que se habían convertido en una pareja, siempre que tenía la oportunidad, Claus no dudaba en demostrarle de todas formas el amor que sentía por el. Normalmente Lucas no hubiera puesto obstáculo alguno para que su hermano mayor lo siguiera consintiendo pero, tanto su corazón como su mente le decían que, después de la tragedia que les había ocurrido, nada de esto era correcto, al menos no por ahora...

-Claus... no... por favor detente, sabes tan bien como yo que no podemos... no debemos... no después de lo que paso, debemos respetar la memoria de nuestra madre! –Insistió Lucas, deteniendo enérgicamente de golpe al chico de cabello ámbar y empujándolo, para después mirarlo con una seriedad rara en él

-Ahhh... Lucas, yo... mmm, perdón... tienes razón... –Dijo Claus, sintiéndose realmente apenado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, al mismo tiempo que se alejaba avergonzado

-No se en que rayos estaba pensando, soy un estúpido, lo lamento...

-No, no digas eso... sabes que no es cierto

-Si, si lo soy... tienes razón, debemos respetar la memoria de nuestra madre

En silencio, Claus regresó desanimado a su lado de la cama, sabia que Lucas, como siempre estaba en lo correcto. Debido a que tambien se encontraba agotado, el chico de cabello ámbar se recostó con cuidado, para tratar de no molestar a su hermano, dándole la espalda, al mismo tiempo que se cubría con la cobija.

-De nuevo perdón Lucas, no fue mi intención... mmm, buenas noches, descansa

-... Claus... –Dijo Lucas con tristeza, bajando su mirada y esforzándose para mantener dentro sus deseos de llorar, al mismo tiempo que intentaba asimilar que es lo que había acabado de ocurrir

El que aquellos a los que el chico de cabellos dorados amaba, estuvieran enojados o molestos con el, era una de las tantas cosas que simplemente no le gustaba. Sabia que por lo que acababa de pasar, lo que Claus deseaba hacer con el hace unos momentos era moralmente incorrecto... gracias a las enseñanzas de su madre, simplemente no podía permitirlo...

Muchas veces le habían dicho que exageraba mucho por las cosas y que se tomaba todo muy enserio... en el fondo sabía que tenían razón pero, para mala suerte del gemelo menor, no podía hacer nada al respecto, no es que no lo hubiera intentado pero... es muy difícil cambiar algo que ya traes desde pequeño...

Conocía a su hermano y sabia que a el nunca le había importado cuantos errores cometiera, estaba seguro de que, al igual que en ocasiones anteriores, no estaba enojado con el y que no era necesario que se disculpara pero, el que se sintiera mal por haber cometido un error y querer ser perdonado por lo mismo, se encontraba en la naturaleza de Lucas

-¿Me perdonas? –Pidió Lucas, con extrema tristeza

Para Claus tampoco era la primera vez escuchaba a su hermano menor pedir perdón de esa manera, sabia que era cuestión de segundos... cada vez que ocurría eso, se sentía infeliz y como todo un desgraciado, ya que siendo el mayor, sabia que su gemelo siempre había sido extremadamente sensible y vulnerable.

Por esta razón, se había prometido asi mismo a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para tratar de no verlo asi, jamás y que cuando lo viera asi, tambien dar lo mejor de si mismo para hacerlo sentir mejor... pero, estaba mas que claro que esta era una de las tantas ocasiones en las que no había podido cumplir esa promesa

Después de suspirar con pesar mentalmente, se dio vuelta. Viendo que el chico de cabellos dorados se encontraba tambien ya recostado a su lado, al borde de las lagrimas, menciono su nombre desconsolado, para unos momentos después, acercarlo gentilmente hacia el abrazandolo con ternura y asegurándose de que la cabeza de su amado se encontrara recostada amorosamente sobre su hombro

-No llores... ¿cuántas veces debo decírtelo para que me creas, eh? –Dijo Claus, riéndose con ternura -Te amo, ¿recuerdas?, no tengo nada que perdonarte... –aseguro cariñosamente el chico de cabello ámbar, mientras alzaba un poco la playera que le impedía sentir la suave piel que tanto le gustaba acariciar

Le hubiera encantado mas quitarla pero, después de la razón que le había dado, sabia que Lucas no se lo iba a permitir

-No has hecho nada malo... como siempre, fui yo quien tuvo la culpa... no debí haber hecho lo que hice, soy yo quien debe pedir perdón... asi que... ¿crees poder perdonarme?

Inmediatamente después, con desdicha, los ojos verde jade de Claus miraron a los preciosos ojos zafiro de Lucas

-Claus... sabes que yo tambien te amo... tu mismo te has respondido esa pregunta

-Lucas...

Una vez mas, el chico de cabello ámbar unió suavemente sus labios con los de su compañero. Cuando al fin los separaron, ambos se miraron dulcemente. Exhausto, el chico de cabellos dorados fue el primero en bajar su mirada, recostándola suavemente en el pecho de su hermano y acercándose mas para acurrucarse en el cuerpo de aquélla persona que desde que eran pequeños, siempre le había ofrecido calidez y amor. Como siempre, Claus correspondió a ese gesto de la misma forma, frotándole cariñosamente la espalda para ayudarlo a dormir

Estando completamente seguro de que Lucas ya se encontraba profundamente dormido, tratando de no molestar a su amado, el chico de cabello ámbar se paro de la cama, después de haber besado suavemente la cabeza de su hermano menor. Sabia que esta era la ultima noche en que ambos estarían juntos asi que, antes de dirigirse a preparar sus cosas, miro sonriendo con dulzura a su compañero

_Los amo, papá, Lucas, Boney... lamento que deba ser asi... perdóname Lucas, realmente me hubiera gustado mucho que nuestra ultima noche fuera especial pero, tienes razón... adiós y cuídate y tambien cuida a papá y a Boney por mi, no sabes cuanto los voy a extrañar..._


End file.
